


A Tale for Children of the Cult of Orthax

by Purrplegal98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Percy's worst nightmare, Religious Cults, The Terrible Tinker of Tal'Dorei, this came to me in a dream, twisted fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: It is most important to educate the children, don't you agree? And every society should have its own fairy tales, even insular and amoral ones.So gather around, and let me tell you the tale of the Terrible Tinkerer of Tal'Dorei.
Kudos: 10





	A Tale for Children of the Cult of Orthax

Gather around, children, let me tell you about the Terrible Tinkerer of Tal’Dorei. He was a man driven by vengeance, and he gave his soul and the souls of his victims to the Demon Orthax, our Lord, in exchange for a weapon. A weapon he unleashed upon our world, a weapon that has killed thousands and shall someday kill billions. The Tinker eventually became horrified by what he had done, and let his friends talk him into destroying his machine. But was a fool, you see, because his pact did not end with his soul and the five on his List, but with every person killed by his creation. His friends believed they severed the pact with the destruction of his first gun, and our Lord Orthax let them. He bonded Anna Ripely, and greater fool her- she gifted the designs to anyone who could read them and pay her a copper. He has her soul, and her victim’s souls and the souls of those killed by the guns the designs she gave out. Guns were rare then, but they are not now. He has glutted himself on the dead ever since. Someday, when Orthax is strong enough to escape the Abyss, no longer merely a shadow demon but a Demon Lord, he claw open the Blessed Isles of the afterlife and located Percival Frederickstien von Musel Klossowki de Rolo III, Lord of Whitestone, Terrible Tinkerer of Tal’Dorei, inventor of firearms, and tell him how exactly that was possible. Orthax shall enjoy his suffering greatly, children, perhaps even enough to leave him alive to watch. And Orthax, Demon Lord of Firearms, shall ensure the world knows who unleashed these weapons upon the world. Our Lord Orthax wants his vengeance and his freedom badly, and twenty-five years have passed already. We shall be handsomely rewarded someday, so remember the Terrible Tinkerer’s Tale, and children, you must do your part as well. Spread the designs of the firearms wide and let all know who created them and just how lethal they are. 

Now off to bed, you have have much work to do, but you still require rest! Goodnight, children.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this initially came to me in a dream August of 2019, which was mostly from Percy's perspective. Mainly the part about Orthax gloating over him before consuming his soul. I wrote it the notes app immediately upon waking and mostly forgot about it. When I cross-post the link on tumblr, I'll include it. I envision the Cult of Orthax rising up in the wake of Anna Ripley- she's not spreading it, but many of those who received the blueprints she passed out also received a Dream and an Offer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, everyone!


End file.
